<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrogation Algorithm by Saydkw (ktwinchesterhale)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857973">Arrogation Algorithm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/Saydkw'>Saydkw (ktwinchesterhale)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Picard and Beverly are married, Slow Burn, Wesley is Picard's Son, need some omegaverse in this fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/Saydkw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley turns 18 and finds out his an Omega. Shit goes down straining his relationship with Commander Riker and his father. The events also strain Will and Picard's relationship. Then even more shit goes down. and how is Will supposed to tell Wes, he loves him if he can't live down his reputation of being a playboy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wesley Crusher/William Riker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrogation Algorithm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don't like the pairing don't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wes sat impatiently on one of the exam tables in med bay. His mother was prepping a machine. Today was his eighteenth birthday and as such he would find out his secondary gender. He didn’t take his scent blockers the previous night in preparation for this milestone.</p>
<p>Even the good Doctor didn’t know. Scent blockers from the age of 12 and lack of parental knowledge had been implemented by the federation years ago to prohibit child brides and arranged marriages for political gain amongst the ranks of star fleet.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?” Beverly asked her son.</p>
<p>Wes shook his head. “Not really. It’s not going to change who I am.”</p>
<p>Beverly smiled as she clicked to the machine to scan. “I hope not.”</p>
<p>The device made a discreet beeping sound as it scanned the molecular nature of Wesley’s pheromones.</p>
<p>When it finally made a ping noise. Beverly frozen. “I’m going to re-scan you.”</p>
<p>Wes looked at her questioningly. He assumed the test said Alpha and his mother assumed an error. After all, he rarely stood his ground with his father, commander Riker, or Worf.</p>
<p>When the results came back once again. Dr. Howard moved over and grabbed something from her cabinet. Wes sat up.</p>
<p>“Mom, what is it?”</p>
<p>She came back over and handed Wes pamphlets.</p>
<p>“We need to discuss your birth control options.”</p>
<p>“My what?”</p>
<p>“Your birth control options, Wes. You’re an omega.”</p>
<p>“I kinda figured that when you said birth control. But why do I need it? I’m going to the academy in a few months I won’t have time to be bent over.”</p>
<p>Beverly shot him a look that said watch your mouth. “If you think I’m letting you keep going to the Star Fleet Stud’s quarters for chess without birth control you are mistaken.”</p>
<p>Wes looked offended. “I am not going to have sex with Will! Especially not for some stupid rite of passage.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, you’ve had a crush on him since we got on this ship. I’m your mother you can’t hide that from me.”</p>
<p>Wes’s face turned red and he stormed out of the medical bay. This time of Day Commander Riker would be in the holodeck. So <em>that </em>was where Wes waited for him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t much time at all before Will came striding out of the holodeck smug grin on his face.</p>
<p>Wes blocked his path. “Commander-Will can I talk to you a moment... in private”</p>
<p>Will looked a bit surprised. “Of course, Wes.”</p>
<p>A “paging Ensign Wesley Pic-Howard” came over the coms. Wes sighed and grabbed Riker’s sleeves pulling him into a pipping maintenance closet.</p>
<p>It was a tight fit there was little space between them. “What’s wrong Wes? Why are you avoiding your mother?”</p>
<p>Wesley took a deep breath. “I’m eighteen today.”</p>
<p>“An adult congratulations, I’ll get you your first legal drink at Ten Forward tonight.”</p>
<p>Wes shook his head. “I’d rather you didn’t. I don’t want things to change between us.”</p>
<p>Will looked a bit confused in the faint glowing light.</p>
<p>“I’m an omega.” Wes continued. “Being an omega in Starfleet with a soon to be Admiral for a father I know what that entails. The kind of scrutiny I’ll be under.”</p>
<p>Will was nodding along with every word Wes said. “And I don’t want the crew to know. I just... I want it to be a secret-it’s no one else’s business. But most of all I want us to be friends no matter what.”</p>
<p>Will grinned. “An adult and acting like an adult, Wes. I’m impressed. Don’t worry no one will hear anything from me..”</p>
<p>And then Wes was surprised when Will embraced him. Will rarely hugged him. Wes didn’t even have time to think when Riker leaned down and kissed him. He made a noise in his throat. For the first time in his life, Wesley’s mind was blank, not a logical thought or an idea through all those neural networks. Going on complete on instinct Wesley followed the Alpha’s lead and kissed back. A hand on his ass and lips that moved to his neck, pulled a moan involuntarily from his throat.</p>
<p>“You smell amazing,” Will said nipping at his neck.</p>
<p>Wes groaned and took in the Commander’s scent for the first time without the pill clouding his senses. It was intoxicating. His knees felt weak as he let his hands wander over Riker’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Rather unexpectedly, Wesley felt the strangest sensation, he felt himself get wet.</p>
<p>Wes shoved at Will’s shoulder hard. Will stopped and looked at Wes. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Wes just shoved him away harder and made his way out of the closet and back towards med bay. His mother still occasionally coming over the intercoms to page him.</p>
<p>When he arrived back at her office she had several options laying out on her desk.</p>
<p>“Which one will cover my pheromones and lessen the effect of alpha pheromones on my body?”</p>
<p>“Wes, I don’t recommend something that strong first.”</p>
<p>“If the crew finds out my life is over. Isn’t that why they make us all take them so people won’t be trying to marry me just because my father is about to be Admiral Picard.”</p>
<p>Beverly sighed. Sometimes having a genius child was tough. “I’ll give you the lowest dose.”</p>
<p>She handed it to him. “Let me know if you start getting excessive unprompted lubrications.”</p>
<p>Wes gawked at his mother. “Don’t look at me like that it’s a common side effect of that medication...</p>
<p>Also, take it a half a pill before being around alphas by about half an hour before if you can. They will make your pheromones flare-up.”</p>
<p>Wes blushed. “Okay, mom thanks.”</p>
<p>“Especially before you go to Will’s quarters your hormones will be-“</p>
<p>Wes stopped her.” Don’t worry about Commander Riker I won’t be going there anytime soon.”</p>
<p>Wes took his medicine from his mother’s desk and headed back to his quarters.</p>
<p>Commander Riker? It left her wondering what had happened between Will and Wes. That was the first time not on duty Wes had called him by his title.</p>
<p>Dr. Howard sent a quick communication to Deanna asking her to talk to Wes later tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deanna stopped by Wesley’s rooms after her shift was over. She buzzed the door. “Who is it?”</p>
<p>“Counselor Troi, I was wondering if there was anything you’d like to talk about Wes?”</p>
<p>Wes opened the door for her to come in. he didn’t look at her. “I heard you’re having difficulty with what your results are today?”</p>
<p>“My mom told you.” Wes groaned throwing himself into a chair.</p>
<p>“She didn’t tell me what you are only that you seemed upset by the results.” Coupled Troi sat down across from Wes.</p>
<p>“No I’m upset that I thought a friend wouldn’t treat me any differently but he did.”</p>
<p>“What did this friend do?”</p>
<p>Wesley huffed. “He kissed me! After I told him I didn’t want anything to change.”</p>
<p>Deanna got this look on her face. “And what does Commander Riker have to do with this? Your mother said you seemed upset with him.”</p>
<p>Apparently, Wes’ blush said it all.</p>
<p> “Ah. I assume he’s the one that kissed you.”</p>
<p>Wes nodded. “I told him I’m… you know but I didn’t want things to change. Then he kissed me for no reason.</p>
<p>       “Wesley are you aware of what the cadets in the academy nicknamed Commander Riker?”</p>
<p>“Starfleet Stud?”</p>
<p>Deanna nodded. “Do you know how he got that name?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“When Will was a cadet he was very much in love with a fellow cadet and she was an omega. When she went into heat she asked Riker to help her through it because she knew he would be a gentleman. He was and she told her friends pretty soon as soon as an omega was discovered they would share their heat with Will. By the time he graduated he had had over half the omegas in the academy. But he would only have sex with them once. Omegas began to notice this and trying to get him to have them multiple times. But only there was only one girl he would have multiple times.”</p>
<p>“The girl he was in love with.”</p>
<p>Deanna nodded. “His reputation proceeded him and continued to follow him onto starships. The trick was most omegas came to him in secret to lose that pesky first-time, others just wanted to prove how attractive they were by seducing the stud into a second round.”</p>
<p>“He’s told me about this over our chess games when I asked him why he didn’t have a mate. He let the girl he loved go, to further his career.”</p>
<p>“Wes, what was you’re intention when you sought out Commander Riker?” </p>
<p>“I…” Wes paused. “I wanted him to know, but I wanted him to accept me and for our friendship to stay the same.”</p>
<p>Deanna nodded encouragingly. “Why did you want Commander Riker to know?”</p>
<p>The teenager was clearly struggling to bring to light his feelings. “I guess out of all the Alphas I know, Will seemed like the best Alpha to trust and have my back.”</p>
<p>“More trustworthy than your own father.”</p>
<p>Wes brought his knees to his chest. “Especially, my father. I don’t want him to worry and think ever Alpha I talk to is trying to mate with me.”</p>
<p>Deanna folded her hands over her knee. “And why wouldn’t Commander Riker?”</p>
<p>“Will isn’t related to me.”</p>
<p>“Which exactly what makes your choice to tell Will so peculiar to me.”</p>
<p>“Will doesn’t exactly get along with his father, either. He… he’s always understood when I was scared and needed to talk like this.”</p>
<p>“So you ran to an Alpha that you share an emotional bond and feel safe with brand new pheromones you don’t know how to control.”</p>
<p>Wes looked both angry and ashamed. “I’m an idiot.”</p>
<p>“I’m not blaming you. Helping to Understand your subconscious and your instinctual reactions which helps you control your pheromones, is my job.” She paused. “Wesley, I won’t tell anyone, do you find Commander Riker attractive?”</p>
<p>Wesley blushed. “Who doesn’t. And that’s part of the problem… I didn’t want to be just another conquest for him.</p>
<p> I mean I always thought he saw me like a younger sibling like how he sees my father a surrogate father. But now he’ll just see me like every other omega.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps you should explain that in detail to him. That you want the person you trust most around… if you still trust him.”</p>
<p> Wes nodded. “I think I will after we get this straightened out. And I know he doesn’t have any real feelings for me other than friendship.”</p>
<p>Deanna smiled at the teenager. “Can I ask you another question? If you like Will why did you run away?”</p>
<p>Wesley picked at his sweater. “I like Will, and I want him to like me, but it was too fast. He smelled really…I got wet and it…it scared me. And I…And I guess I was also mad that mom was right.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “Not to mention, I’m not on any kind of birth control, I can’t imagine having a kid this young. Plus, I’ve… well, I’ve never been with an alpha before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Ten Forward, Commander Riker was brooding at the bar-alone nursing a Whiskey.</p>
<p>“I suppose that you feel guilty about what happened with Ensign Howard today.”</p>
<p>Will looked over at Deanna. “you’re not the one that just fucked up everything.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I just filed a written report of the incident to the captain. It’s bad enough I hurt Wes and I’ve put a black spot on my career. But Picard’ll have me off the Enterprise in the blink of an eye.”</p>
<p>Deanna leaned in and smelled Will’s glass. “Ugh. Definitely not synthenol. Okay, I’m taking this away from you because you know what will happen as soon as Picard reads that report.”</p>
<p>“Yep. I’ll never get to see Wes, again.”</p>
<p>“And you’ll be called to talk to him. Will, Picard doesn’t know about his son and Wesley didn’t want to tell him.” Deanna flagged over Guinan to order Will a coffee.</p>
<p>Riker placed a hand over his eyes. “Wes is really going to hate me now.”</p>
<p>Deanna rolled her eyes. “Do you always have to turn into a moody teenager when your drunk?”</p>
<p>“Drink your coffee, Sober up and talk to him. You may have hurt him but hurting your own career won’t make things right; You admitting you’re an idiot and apologizing will.”</p>
<p>Riker sighed and started to drink the coffee</p>
<p>“Will, you are a basket full of different emotions right now. Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Will pursed his lips and stared at his coffee in contemplation. “I hurt Wes. Guilt is hardly a mixed bag of emotions.”</p>
<p>“There is more to it than that…. What else do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Nothing else that I feel matters.”</p>
<p>“You are a moody drunk. But beneath all that angst I sense someone that had great joy and lost it.”</p>
<p>“Leave it alone Deanna.”</p>
<p>“Will, are you happy that Wesley is an omega?”</p>
<p>The commander swallowed more coffee. “And what if I was?”</p>
<p>Deana couldn’t help but let a small smile slip through. “ I would ask you to examine why you were happy at this.”</p>
<p>Will pursed his lips. “I don’t think I’m ready to answer that question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t an hour later when Picard paged Riker and Deanna through their com-badges. Wesley was already in the captain's quarters fiddling with his hands and looking anywhere but at Commander Riker. Will wanted to hold Wes -to comfort him but he knew that would only make it worse.</p>
<p>Captain Picard held up a PADD. “Would you care to tell me what this is? And why you put yourself in report for assault on my son?”</p>
<p>Riker held his Captain’s eyes even though he had never feared the man so much. “Because I made an unwelcome sexual advance towards Wes- Ensign Howard.”</p>
<p>Picard turned to his son. “Is this true Wesley?”</p>
<p>Wesley stares at his hands an mumbled.  “Kinda. I mean…”</p>
<p>“Kinda isn’t an answer, Ensign.”</p>
<p>Wes huffed. “Does Commander Riker have to be here for this?”</p>
<p>Picard nodded to Riker to step out of the room. Deanna remained and took the seat next to Wesley.</p>
<p>“Wesley is this report true, did Commander Riker assault you?”</p>
<p>“Kinda…I mean when I got uncomfortable and pulled away he stopped… you know… I’m sure it’s in his report.”</p>
<p>Picard glances at the PADD. “Kissing your neck and groping your behind.”</p>
<p>He flushed. “Yeah that.  Will stopped when I asked him to. I don’t know why he filed that stupid report.”</p>
<p>“Wesley, do you want to press charges?”</p>
<p>He finally looked at his father. “Of course not. That would ruin his career.”</p>
<p>The alpha pressed his jaws together. “Wesley, I care deeply for Will, but I care much more for my son. And frankly, if he hurt you, I couldn’t give a damn about Riker’s career.”</p>
<p>Deanna butted in. “Perhaps, Captain, there are mixed emotions of both parties you should consider, before rushing into life-altering decisions.”</p>
<p>Picard nodded towards the Counselor. “Ensign, are you afraid of Commander Riker?”</p>
<p>“No! Absolutely not.” The omega finally looked up at his father.</p>
<p>“Does his presence make you uncomfortable in a fashion that will impede your abilities to perform your duties?”</p>
<p>The boy blushed and looked away. “I don’t want to answer that.”</p>
<p>“Ensign, you may be my son but I am also your Captain. And as your Captain, I asked you a question and you will answer me.”</p>
<p> Wes hesitated before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. Picard opened his mouth to demand an answer but Deanna spoke up. “Captain, perhaps it would be best if you were a father in this situation instead of a Captain.”</p>
<p>Wesley muttered under his breath. “There’s a first time for everything.”</p>
<p>Picard sighed and leaned back in his chair with his arms hands folded in front of him. He pondered for a moment before speaking. “Wesley, how about you tell me what you want to do about this situation?”</p>
<p>The ensign looked at Captain Picard with surprise. “I…I suppose I want Will and I to go back to being friends.” Picard set his jaw once again doing what Wesley knew to be his face of dissatisfaction.</p>
<p>“And I want the charges against commander Riker to be dropped.”</p>
<p>“Fine-“</p>
<p>“And I don’t want anyone that doesn’t already know on the ship finding out about what happened in that closet or that I’m an omega.”</p>
<p>“I can not guarantee ship gossip won’t get around but I can guarantee the record of the closet incident will be sealed for everyone involved. But are you sure you don’t want to press charges?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I want Will cleared of the charges he brought against himself.” </p>
<p>The Captain nodded. “Alright.” Picard moved from around his desk to stand in front of his son. “Wesley, if an incident such as this occurs again. I want to hear about it from you first.”</p>
<p>Wesley wanted to scream. <em>Uh no, he would not be telling his father about his sexual activities</em>. “yes Sir.”  He nodded.</p>
<p>Picard nodded in reply. “Very Well you are dismissed.” He tapped his com badge. “Commander Riker you may enter now.”</p>
<p>Will and Wes briefly exchanged glances as they passed each other on their ways through the door.</p>
<p>Will looked to Deanna, but the counselor wasn’t giving him anything to read.</p>
<p>Picard set his jaw. “Deanna leave us.”</p>
<p>“Sir I do not think that wise I sense a great deal of rage from you.”</p>
<p>“That was an order, Counselor Troi.” The betazoid nodded and left the room with a sympathetic look to Riker.</p>
<p>Riker readied himself for the loss of his commission.</p>
<p>“The charges against you have been dropped.”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>“Wesley insisted. You are a good first officer Commander Riker. And until this day I would have trusted you with any job on the ship and to even take my place in a few months. But now I cannot even trust you to be in the same room with my son. Or any other omega for that matter.”</p>
<p>“Sir I can promise you something like this will never happen again.”</p>
<p>Picard took a step toward Riker. “You are damn right it will not happen again. If I find out about you fraternizing with any enlisted personal. I will transfer you from the enterprise. If you dare to touch my son again. You won’t get a transfer, I don’t give a damn if Wesley doesn’t want me to press charges I will have you court marshaled.  Is that understood?”</p>
<p>Riker swallowed. “Yes, Captain.”</p>
<p>“You are dismissed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will made his way back to his quarters. It offered him little reprieve for his troubled mind; his and Wesley’s in progress chest game started three nights ago was still sitting on the table. He doubted Wesley would be coming here anytime soon. The urge to throw the game in every direction came over him, but the thought of saddening Wesley further stopped him. He would see if Worf would allow him to use his workouts on the hollow deck in the morning. Hopefully beating the crap out of hollow graphic figures would help ease how much Will wanted to beat the crap out of himself.</p>
<p>The week following the unnamed incident was hard on everyone that knew. Wesley wouldn’t meet Riker or his Captain’s eyes and ever time Will caught him looking he would look away and go back to doing his trajectory calculations.</p>
<p>Six days after the incident a call came in from Admiral Slatton.</p>
<p>Ensign Howard was at the helm with Data. The bridge was full with the exception of Deanna who was dealing with her daily consoling sessions.</p>
<p>“Sir we are being hailed by Starfleet Command.” Said Data.</p>
<p>“On screen,” Picard responded. He smiled when he saw admiral Slatton appear on the screen.</p>
<p>“Admiral. You are looking well.”</p>
<p>The man smiled back. “Jean-Luc. You have known me far too long and know where there are too many bodies to call me admiral.”</p>
<p>Data mouthed to Wesley. “Bodies?”</p>
<p>Wesley smiled and mouthed back. “Colloquium.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Hector. To what do we owe this call.”</p>
<p>“There is a problem in the Ganymede quadrant between the planet Tiberion and the planet Ray’nok. You may have read about the recent peace treaty and cease-fire of their two-hundred-year war. However, two days ago the King of Tiberion, Tibilus was murdered; he was to marry the princess of Ray’nok and unite them in one ruling family. However, we are sending federation ships to intervene as resumed fighting could endanger an outpost, two colonies we have that are in the same solar system as the two planets.”</p>
<p>“And what is to be the Enterprise’s role in all of this?”</p>
<p>“The Enterprise will act as neutral ground for the continuation of the peace talks. The Fraternity will bring Starfleet diplomats and the Ray’nok delegation. The Resilient will bring the delegation from Tiberion. Both ships are prepared to assist with the evacuation of the colonies and the outpost if terms cannot be found.”</p>
<p>Captain Picard nodded. “Hopefully those preparations will not be necessary. And this can be resolved peacefully. Will there be anything else, Hector?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I should offer my congratulations.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations?”</p>
<p>“Wesley just turned eighteen, didn’t he? My son, Andy, meet him briefly when he was touring the Starfleet Academy. He said Wesley was the prettiest boy he ever met and said there was no way that boy of yours was anything other than an Omega, and if he wasn’t, well half the Alphas in Starfleet would still date him.”</p>
<p>Will watched as Wesley’s ears turned red. No doubt Admiral Slatton had no idea that Wesley would be at the Helm as an acting Ensign.</p>
<p>“I’ll be arriving on the Fraternity with my son Andy, you might have to keep your eye on him he seemed quite taken with your son.”</p>
<p>“I’d do that. Picard out.”</p>
<p>The second the screen went back to the forward view, Wesley stood. “Excuse me, Captain, I don’t feel well.” He said as he bolted for the lift.</p>
<p>“Wesley” Picard called after him but it did little to stop him. Will didn’t wait for the Captain to excuse him he went after Wes. He didn’t even think of if he would want to speak to him or not, he just acted. Commander Riker slid through the doors sideways right as they closed.</p>
<p>“Wes-”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it, Will.” He let out an unsteady breath. Will knew he was about to cry.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you to Deanna.” Will hesitantly laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. The omega just turned around and barreled into Will’s chest.</p>
<p>“Full Stop,” Will said as Wes cried into his chest.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been so humiliated.” He mumbled into the tear-soaked front of Riker’s uniform.</p>
<p>“You find being told you’re the prettiest boy someone’s ever seen as humiliating?” Will whispered into Wes’s hair.</p>
<p>Wesley groaned. “Not that, the whole crew finding out. And my father lying to me that no one else had to know about me… And the whole thing with you.”</p>
<p>Riker swallowed. “I wanted to apologies about that-“</p>
<p>“You don’t have too.” Wesley pulled back a bit to look up and meet Will’s eyes.</p>
<p>Will moved one of his hands to cup Welsey’s face and wipe away a tear on his cheek. “Yeah, I do. I should have listened to you. I knew what you had been trying to say as soon as you pushed me away. I’m an idiot and I’m sorry Wes. I won’t do anything like that again. Friends?”</p>
<p>Wes looked up at him with a tiny smile. “I’ll accept your offer of renewed friendship if you cook me Italian food.”</p>
<p>“You are going to be a more shrewd diplomat than your father one day.” Will smiled still stroking his cheek with his thumb.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I would do very well as a Captain, I’ve always thought the highest position I would do well at would be being a first officer.” Wesley’s blush reappeared. “I kinda want to be your first officer, to be honest.”</p>
<p>The Commander was a bit taken aback. The idea of Wesley being by his side, definitely appealed to him. “I always have thought you’d be my chief science officer.”</p>
<p>“That seems much more likely,” Wes whispered. His eyes flickered to Will’s lips. And Commander Riker noticed. The Alpha mentally battled with himself. He knew he couldn’t make the first move it had to be the younger man.</p>
<p>Will stopped himself. “Resume.”</p>
<p>The lift started to move. “Do you want to go to sickbay or to see Counselor Troi?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather do neither. I’d rather just go lie down.”</p>
<p>“Deck 18 Captain’s quarters,” Riker spoke to the computer.</p>
<p>All the way from deck one to deck eighteen wasn’t that long of a ride in theory. But people kept getting on and off. Wesley extracted himself from Will to at least try to save some face. He couldn’t have the whole crew thinking he found out he was an omega and threw himself at Riker.</p>
<p>At one point a group of girls from Wesley’s class stepped on. Will gave them a courteous smile, which sent them into a fit of giggles and whispers. Wesley just groaned and rolled his eyes. One particularly brazen girl, Megan, a fellow omega actually worked up the nerve to try to talk.</p>
<p>“Hi, Ensign Picard. How is bridgework going?”</p>
<p>Wesley muttered something that sounded like ‘fulcan affle’.</p>
<p>Megan didn’t even listen to his response she just stared at Riker. “So, <em>Commander</em>, are you going to come and talk to our class anytime soon about what it's like being a <em>Commander</em>? The Captain already has but someone that is better with young people would be more relatable don’t you think? I’m sure you could spill all the Academy’s secrets.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ha. Try talking to the Captain if you want secrets spilled</em>.” Wes muttered to himself.</p>
<p>“I’ll speak to your teacher about it.”</p>
<p>Megan smiled and tossed her hair off of her shoulder. “I’m actually doing a project on Star Fleet tactics and tacticians, perhaps you would help me after Alpha shift is over. Wesley says you specialized in the field at the Academy.”</p>
<p>Will raised an eyebrow and looked to Wes. “I would love to help, however, I’m far too busy; Wes beats me regularly at strategy games and his father is one of those famous tacticians, perhaps he could help you instead.”</p>
<p>Her smile faltered before she nodded. “That would be wonderful thanks, Wesley. <em>Commander</em>.” Megan left the lift with her friends who couldn’t believe she had talked to Riker like that.</p>
<p>“Is she always that forward?”</p>
<p>The lift stopped at deck 18. Both men got off. “No, she’s just trying to win the bet.”</p>
<p>“Bet?”</p>
<p>The omega nodded. “Yeah Megan and several of the other omegas in my class had a buy-in, the first one to get a kiss from you with a witness or go on a date with you wins the pot.”</p>
<p>Riker laughed. “At least they aren’t trying to sleep with me.”</p>
<p>Wes smirked. “Yet, once you kiss one of them, that’s the next thing they will bet on.”</p>
<p>Will stopped in front of the Picard-Howard family quarters. He placed his hands-on Wesley’s cheek. “I’ll just have to watch where I put my lips then.” The alpha paused. And removed his hands from Wesley. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”</p>
<p>“Will-“ Wesley interrupted. “This may be a silly question, but there are a lot of theories about residual pack emotional needs and their manifestation in starship crews, and I was just wondering if maybe somehow you considered me a part of your pack.”</p>
<p>Riker smiled. “That is a silly question.” Wesley was blushing and looking at his shoes. Will placed a hand on his neck and let wrist rub over the pheromone gland on Wes’ neck. “Wes, you should know I don’t consider you pack, I consider you family, something so much deeper. You’re not someone I care for for survival, I just genuinely care for you.”</p>
<p>The younger man was grinning up at him, and Will couldn’t resist; he leaned in and kissed the top of Wesley’s head. “Get some rest. You will need to be on bridge tomorrow on second shift.”</p>
<p>“Commander,” Wes bit his lip. “Could we…. Continue our chess game in your quarters after shift tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Wes, your father is terribly pissed at me. I don’t think he would like you hanging out with me in my quarters.” Will turned towards the elevator.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t have to know.” Will turned back around.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Well… I mean… I’m legally an adult, as long as it doesn’t affect my duties on the ship he has no say in my personal life and if I can or cannot hang out with my friends.”</p>
<p>Will was stunned. Wes was a good kid all he wanted was for his father to be proud of him for him to be acting like this he must be livid with Picard. “Get some rest, we’ll talk about it in the morning.”</p>
<p>Will watched Wesley disappear through the door. That boy was going to be the death of him. Will didn’t care that Picard was on his ass; he didn’t care if that meant his commission, Will wanted him as his mate as his official pack. He shook his head as he was in the elevator.</p>
<p>Will was a goner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next evening there was a buzz on Commander Riker’s door. Thinking it was Wesley, he yelled for him to enter. When Picard walked in Will almost dropped a skillet.</p>
<p>The Captain looked around at the food. “Are you alright, number one?”</p>
<p>Will tried to shake it off hoping Wes didn’t walk in. “Yes, sir I… I was expecting someone else.”</p>
<p>Picard looked around the room at the dimmed lighting and jazz music playing. “I would hope so. I was just coming to brief you about the Tiberion-Ray’nok delegations. We’ll be arriving at the rendezvous point in 36 hours. But I suppose it would be best to wait until the morning. Shall we say O-900?”</p>
<p>Riker was trying to keep his usual cool demeanor, so the Captain didn’t see how worried he was that he’d find out all this was for Wes. “That will be fine he said with a smile.”</p>
<p>“While I am here. I would like to discuss your actions on the bridge the other day.”</p>
<p> “My actions?”</p>
<p>“Yes, going after Wesley the way you did was hardly appropriate, I expect that kind of behavior from him-.”</p>
<p>Riker squared his jaw. “I’m not going to apologize for comforting a friend. Especially, not Wes.”</p>
<p>Picard stared at him with a look that was part disbelief and part rising anger. “Commander, might I remind you, you are already in hot water with me over, Wesley, You will-.”</p>
<p>Will put his pan down and turned to the Captain. “I will continue to protect Wes, even from you.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Commander, but what makes think you can or even have the right to care for him better than his own father.”</p>
<p>“What you’re trying to reprimand me for leaving my post to comfort Wes; is exactly what you should have done. He was humiliated in front of the people he looks up to. The least you could have done was show him a little compassion.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t what Wesley needed.”</p>
<p>Riker’s eyebrows rose before he laughed. “Captain, with all due respect you clearly don’t know Wesley as well as you think you do. Why do you think he came to me before you when he found out?”</p>
<p>Picard placed a hand on the table his face growing red. “Clearly, some misguided idea that you can have a long-lasting relationship with an omega much less one that isn’t sexual in nature.”</p>
<p>Will felt something in his gut tighten; he had to be careful Picard could have him off the ship in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>He sighed. “I care about, Wes, even if you don’t think I’m capable of that. We both care about him and we both don’t trust each other with him. I don’t trust you with him emotionally, and you don’t trust me with him physically.”</p>
<p>Picard also sighed. “I am aware you know him better than I. I suppose I am merely afraid given your arduous history you will use that…”</p>
<p>The captain tightened his jaw and looked away. Riker smirked. “Captain, even you know your son better than that. I can’t talk him into anything that isn’t his idea.”</p>
<p>Picard nodded. “He gets that from Beverly, I’m afraid.” He paused. “Before the incident, I must admit I was jealous of how easily you can converse with him and how easily he shared things with you. But now, my lack of relationship with him makes me realize, I won’t always be there to protect him.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to trust that, when you can’t I’ll be there to help him, or when he finds them, his mate will be looking out for him. And we’ll both have to trust Wesley’s an adult now and can make his own decisions.”</p>
<p>“Until then, we’ll have to begrudgingly trust each other.”</p>
<p>Riker nodded and the Captain continued. “Speaking of which I trust whoever this dinner is for willingly said yes.”</p>
<p>Will smirked. “I was the one that was asked, Captain.”</p>
<p> “Very good, Number one. Have a good evening and I will see you in the morning for a briefing.”</p>
<p>As he exited Will blew air from his cheeks and rolled his eyes. He continued cooking.</p>
<p>Minutes later Wesley entered. “That smells amazing.”</p>
<p>Will grinned. “ I certainly hope so.”</p>
<p>Wes hummed and walked over to lean on the counter next to the Commander. “I had to hide from my father in the hall he wasn’t heckling you more was he.”</p>
<p> “Only a little bit. Luckily, he didn’t realize I was cooking for you.”</p>
<p>Wes hopped up on the counter next to Will and watched him continue to cook.</p>
<p>“Do you remember what I said about pack dynamics and Starship crews?” Wesley asked folding his hands together.</p>
<p>“The thing about you being in my pack or the effect of pack dynamics on starships.”</p>
<p>       Wes stole a cherry tomato from the cutting board. “Well, both.”</p>
<p>       He popped the bite in his mouth and continued. “Counselor Troi and I started to examine and going over dynamic theories in an effort to improve crew function and morale.”</p>
<p>       Will scrapped the tomatoes into the saucepan. “Don’t you already have enough projects?”</p>
<p>       “That’s the thing about being a scientist you always learn more. Anyway, we were looking through different pack theories by the latest humanoid sociologists on polysexed species dynamics and we think we came up with a combination of several theories that could be used to create a method of predicting how people will react to certain situations.”</p>
<p>       Riker smirked. “If there’s one thing I know it’s that people are not always predictable.”</p>
<p>       Wes shrugged. “Not predictable just likely reactions. For example, our model said that you and I should only go on certain types of missions together that some would result in disaster just from our personal relations.”</p>
<p>       Will bristled. “I’m a professional I can keep my composure.”</p>
<p>         The shorter man snagged some noodles from a colander. “Using previous data, I’m the person you break the rules for the most. According to our models, my father is the only other person I shouldn’t be on missions with. She said you both are a bit too temperamental when it comes to me.”</p>
<p>       Will started to defend himself but he knew Wes was right. “So then what kinda missions would be favorable for you and me to work on?”</p>
<p>       He chewed his stolen food. And shrugged. “Deana wouldn’t tell me. I’m sure we’ll find out when we get put on a mission together.”</p>
<p>       Riker started dividing pasta between the two plates. “Speaking of missions, what do you think of the Tiberion-Ray’nok one?”</p>
<p>       Wes blinked. “Well the Captain, hasn’t released any confidential files yet.”</p>
<p>       The alpha stirred veggies in the saucepan and smirked. “When has that ever stopped you from reading the unreleased files?”</p>
<p>       “Well, I might have seen a paragraph or two.”</p>
<p>       Riker smirked and placed the remaining food on the plates. “I’m sure it was unintentional.”</p>
<p>       Wesley snatched up his plate. “Absolutely, files between senior officers are completely confidential.”</p>
<p>       They took their seats across from one another. “So tell me then, what information your completely non-confidential research has granted you that is relevant to the mission?”</p>
<p>       The omega twirled the pasta on his fork and shoved it into his mouth with gusto. He replied to Will between bites. “Well, I like the Ray’nok; their entire culture revolves around acquiring knowledge and understanding. In a way, they remind me of the ancient Athenians of Earth.”</p>
<p>       “And what about Tiberions?”</p>
<p>       “If the Ray’nok are the Athenians; the Tiberions are the Spartans, they worship a war god and value strength and victories and other warlike qualities. It’s for that reason that most of their dealings are with the Klingons.”</p>
<p>       “I’m sure they will love your father.”</p>
<p>        “Actually, they… they see having many children and sexual partners as a sign of strength. So the Captain having one wife only and only one son isn’t… favorable in their culture.”</p>
<p>       “Then why is Star Fleet sending him.”</p>
<p>       Wes averted his eyes to his food. “This pasta is amazing thank you, Will.”</p>
<p>       “Wesley,” Riker sang his name. “I know you well enough to know when you are avoiding the subject.”</p>
<p>       “They um… the Tiberions have heard of the Star-Fleet Stud.”</p>
<p>       Will’s face fell. “Oh no. They…”</p>
<p>       “Admire your vigor, yes. You and Warf will have the most contact with the delegates from Tiberion.”</p>
<p>       He sighed. “You’re not going to let me live this down are you?”</p>
<p>       Wesley didn’t look up, he just continued to wrap pasta around his fork.</p>
<p>       “Hey, what aren’t you telling me?”</p>
<p>       “It’s not just you, they are interested in. The Tiberions are a diecious species and well they like to import male omegas for reproductive purposes for the men who don’t like women.”</p>
<p>       The commander set his jaw as Wes continued; he didn’t like where this was headed. “They only allow marriage for certain things, power and solidifying deals. So um… The omega son of a soon-to-be Admiral in Star Fleet, let’s just say I will have no shortage of attention.”</p>
<p>       “Wes, you don’t have to do anything, hell, you don’t have to leave the ship if you don’t want to, your father won’t let that happen-I won’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>       The omega smiled at Riker. “I know. Why do you think it was you I ran to when I found out?”</p>
<p>       Will’s face fell. “About that, I am sorry. I made you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>       Wesley stopped eating and wiped his mouth he stared at his lap. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I did.”</p>
<p>       “I…I’m afraid I don’t follow Wesley. I came onto you, I’m-“</p>
<p>       Wesley cut him off. “I’d never gotten wet before it was weird, and I didn’t like it. It felt gross.”</p>
<p>       Will laughed.</p>
<p>       The younger man’s face turned red. “It’s not funny. I’m sure the first time you knotted was weird.”</p>
<p>       The alpha grinned. “Sure it was, but I didn’t go running away from who caused it. I mean I couldn’t.”</p>
<p>       Wesley picked up a tomato from his and flicked it at Riker, with a laugh. Wiping it from his face, Will tried to be stern, but Wes could tell he found it amusing. “Don’t disrespect the meal I cooked, like that.”</p>
<p>       Wesley smirked. “Considering its an apology meal. I’ll treat it however I please.”</p>
<p>       Will reached over with his fork. “Fine, I’ll eat it then if you’re going to waste it.”</p>
<p>       Smacking his hand away, Wesley pulled his plate from the table. “I’m eating it, I’m just having fun while I do.”</p>
<p>       Riker grinned. “Hurry up and eat it properly, so you can have fun kicking my ass at chess instead.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>